ASK THE RING BROS!
by DaFlyingPuppy
Summary: hey! chap delay cuz o science fair! just ask ryou, bakura, malik,and marik truths and dares! NO YAOI! THANK YA VERY MUCH!
1. Default Chapter

Dfp: WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Cw: WHO FUCKING SENT THAT VIRUS?! IT GOT RID OF OUR STORY! OH WELL WE"LL START HERE! DAMMIT!  
  
Ryou: (slides in) HULLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs into a wall)  
  
Dfp: tsk tsk I TOLD you to put the sugar away.  
  
Cw: peh well I thought id be 'scientific'.  
  
Bakura: (is just there) you all will die BY MY HANDS! (twitches)  
  
Cw:....spas.  
  
Bakura: shutup.  
  
Cw: ok.  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrop)  
  
Dfp: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ok:  
  
Flora- well since jay got to ask questions i do too right Jay?Jay?  
  
Jay-*is glaring at bakura* you were not supposed to like it...  
  
Flora-^_^' this proves my theory that jay is crazy!  
  
Jay-V.M.!  
  
*V.M. appears out of nowhere*  
  
Jay- V.M. can you pwetty pwease kill bakura...i don't want get my goldfish crackers bloody blood and cheese don't mix.  
  
V.M.-WHAT!?  
  
Flora- JAY NO KILLING THE BISHONEN! and just dye V.M.'s hair green and give him brown contacts and he'd look just like bakura  
  
Jay-*gasps* you're right!  
  
V.M.-Why'd you tell her that!?  
  
Flora- okay the questions *ignores the wierd scene in the background* first off Ryou is your hair a light light light light blue? and Bakura aintcha glad i stopped jay?aintcha?  
  
Jay-FINISHED *Pushes V.M. close to bakura*  
  
Flora- CUTE TWINS! CUTE TWINS!  
  
Jay- ^_^ i'm so smurt!  
  
Flora- oh yeah this fic is AWESOME!  
  
~ our dear friends, THETWOTERRORS  
  
Ryou: uhm..well, it USED to be blue when I was like....three...i guess its changing again...  
  
Dfp: maybe it'll turn green!  
  
Ryou: oh please god no.  
  
Bakura: happy?! HAPPY?! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY?!...well yeah I guess.  
  
Cw: (sweatdrop)  
  
Dfp: HURRAY! Plushie llama fer jay, flora, and v.m.!  
  
All: YEAH! (dissepears)  
  
Cw: cool ok. Here we go:  
  
BSR:Ok I want to give presents! To Bakura I give 100 flame thowers and LEATHER PANTS?! Where did these come from?!  
  
Yami Red(YR):ME!  
  
'BSR:-__-' Ok. To Ryou I give a halo and a hug!  
  
YR:Why Ryou?! He's not even sexy like my Bakura!  
  
BSR:Shut up! Also,Ryou are you an angel?  
  
YR:Gr! Bakura,can I have a kiss? A french kiss?  
  
BSR:Ew! YR! that's GROSS!  
  
YR:HEY! Bakura is just fine!  
  
BSR:No the kissing part!  
  
YR:Pfft! Well,I'm sure we were ment for eachother Bakura! Because I'm a 5,0 year old Tomb Robber too!  
  
BSR:She's not as phsyco as you though.  
  
YR:Shut up or I'll try to kill you again! This time I won't hold back and I'll be so powerful that the whole world will bow down to me! Yami Red! Mwuhahahaha!  
  
BSR:Ok maybe she is.  
  
YR:HA! Also, another present for Bakura. I just sent everyone to the Shadow Realm! Mwuhahahaha!  
  
BSR:Well,see ya! ~hopefully our new other friends, BloodShedRed and Yami Red...yeah. COOL I ROCK AT SPELLING!  
  
Ryou: YAY! OUR FIRST PRESENTS! YIPEEEEEEEEEE! (gets the hug and halo) I feel loved.  
  
Bakura: (drool) fire.....pretty...(lights a random notebook on fire) 0.0 pretty..(drool)  
  
Cw: HEY! THAT"S MINE! (snaches the notebook and blows out fire)  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECOUS!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-----(gets the french kiss) ....ah?  
  
Dfp: here ya go! (chucks leather pants at bakura wacking him in da face)  
  
Bakura: ah? (WACK) OW!!!!!  
  
Dfp: LLAMAS FER BLOODSHEDRED AND YAMIRED!  
  
Both; cool. (POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF)  
  
Bakura: hey look! The shadowrealm says..NO VACANCY...?...oh.! COOL!  
  
Dfp: haha.  
  
Cw: LOOK! ANOTHER! (jumps to grab the review)  
  
Dfp: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (grabs it) HAHA!  
  
Cw: (pouts)..(gains control again) HMPH!  
  
Dfp: OK!:  
  
hey srry 4 e-mailing u but my computer wont let me review! lol! it's me lil'misao. i wanna here them sing "i'm too sexy" song! Also bakura u can marry me! in some contries u can marry young! or at least date me! if u say no i will french kiss u,marik,and ryou!  
  
~our long timely friend (I think) lil'misao  
  
Bakura: sure ill date you.  
  
Cw: SING FIRST! Ok.  
  
Dfp: hold up! (says it so 'gansta' style that everyoneeslse stares) what?! I THINK.  
  
Bakura: will miricles never cease?  
  
Dfp: maybe we should finish reviews, THEN do the sexy song! Oh, ryou grow up (ryou flinched at sexy)  
  
Cw: sounds good to me.  
  
Dfp: heres the LLAMA for lil'misao!  
  
Lil'misao: coooool yeah. (hangs around)  
  
Cw: HAHA! I READ THIS ONE! MY TURN! (gains control)..ok:  
  
...Tis I! Vicky Lupin, resident ff.net sexy black chic! ::evil grin:: And I bring questions! ^_^ Ryou, Tell your yami that if he doesn't wise up and marry me soon, I'll marry Marik. He can help me take over da world too. Also...where are you from?  
  
Bakura, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! Either you marry me and we take over da world as husband and wife, or I  
  
can marry MARIK! ::kisses Bakura again, like before:: Think about THAT, then answer! . From, a rather  
  
impatient, Vicky Lupin (Soon to be Mrs. Bakura ((or Ishtar)) )  
  
~ who is a nother longly friend, Vicky Lupin!  
  
Dfp: my aunt's name is vicky...COOL!  
  
Cw: TMI! TMI DFP!  
  
Dfp: woops sorry.  
  
Ryou: umm ok bakura hurry up and marry her or else she'll marry marik and stuff and you'll be like, 'I so hate him..' and stuff I think.  
  
Bakura: GAH! (wacks dfp) YOU BAKA!  
  
Dfp: sorry! But you guyses wil haf to go somewhere else for marriing cuz I don't do that. Sorry yes I do suck but in dares I don't accept marrying dares only dates or you can take them home but anything but marrying..i can do.  
  
Bakura: (thinks) youre weak.  
  
Cw: peh FINALLY!  
  
Dfp: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! But I wont do it. But heres a LLAMA any way..sorry....  
  
Vl: ......  
  
Ryou: OH! Um I come fron London, England. Yup.  
  
Vl: (poofs)  
  
Dfp: (looks sad) oh well.......i don't like refusing requests...........  
  
Cw: hey, you two! You gotta sing!  
  
Ryou/bakura: !!!!!  
  
Dfp: HEY! That's right! Ok start----  
  
Cw: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Dfp: ?  
  
Cw: bakura wear your leather and ryou your halo, and they can sing it while the stage is on fire!  
  
Ryou: WHAT?! (horror)  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! (likes the fire part)  
  
Dfp: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  
  
Cw: OK! (sets stage on fire) START!  
  
Birdie/Ryou:  
  
Don't hate me because I'm beautiful  
  
Fame, fame, I love my (???) Oh  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt Too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan Milan, New York, and Japan  
  
I'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for your party No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model Ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk On the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Don't hate me I'm just like you but better looking Don't hate me, please  
  
I'm too sexy for my bike Too sexy for my bike Too sexy to hike  
  
I can hike  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat Whatcha think about that?  
  
I'm a model You know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the Catwalk On the catwalk yeah I shake my little toosh on the catwalk  
  
Too sexy for my Too sexy for my Too sexy for my  
  
'Cause I'm a model ya know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk I shake my little toosh on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my dog Too sexy for my dog Poor bow-wow-wog (dog barks twice)  
  
I'm too sexy for my "A" Too sexy for my "A" Dave's going to leave me!  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song!  
  
Dfp: SORRY THERE WERE NO COMMENTS PROMISE WE'LL DO IT OVER BUT I GOTTA GO OR I WILL BE BURNED BY MY GRANDMOTHER AND HER EVIL TURKEY!!!  
  
Bakura: SOMEBODY STOP ME!  
  
Cw: AND STOP SENDING VIRUSES THAT"S WHY WE TOOK SO FURKIN LONG! 


	2. CHIBICHIBICHIBI

Dfp: YOU WUV ME! YOU WEAWY WUV ME!  
  
Cw: quiET baka ningen. (wacks dfp wit a hammer)  
  
Dfp: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PURPLE PEOPLE EATERS!!!!!!! (drool)  
  
Bakura: sweatdrop. I MEAN... (sweatdrop)  
  
Ryou: POKE! (pokes bakura)  
  
Birdie: (slaps ryou) MY FREAKIN NAME IS BAKURA! B A K U R A!!!!!! NOT BIRDIE!  
  
Ryou: xX;;;;; *poke*  
  
Bakura: (slaps ryou) DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!  
  
Dfp: I HAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ok.:  
  
YEAH! I HAVE A GIFT 4 RYOU AND BAKURA! THEY GET MY EXLUSEVE SOUDTRACK! ( has many bishies singing in it) ALSO MARIK!? CAN I BORROW THE MILLENIUM ROD? please! i want to reak havec 4 one day ( and to get revenge) ~Lil'misao  
  
Ryou: MINE! (fighting ova cd)  
  
Birdie: MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!.....HEY!  
  
Marik: PRECIUOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! SHALT NOT HAVE PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: (takes marik's mill. rod and whacks him wit it. Then gives to li'misao)  
  
Lil'm: COOL THANX! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Dfp: and here's your purple people eater plushie for all occasions.  
  
Lil'm: YAY! (POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFSSSSSSSS)  
  
Marik: XX PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Cw: QUIET BAKA NINGEN!  
  
Marik: wha WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!! (attacks cw)  
  
Cw: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs a---way)  
  
Dfp: okie pokie dokie mokie sokie fokie zokie vokie gokie lokie rokie quokie nokie stokie pokie:  
  
O_o That's...different... Oh, can I give a Presents?? Can I? HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH-gasp-HUH HUH HUH?!?! *spots angry people with guns* O_O Ya...uh...um, I'd like to give them all a hug...^__^ Oh, and 4 Ryou; a load of sugar and a pointy stick... Oh, and If i CAN'T gvie presents, I'm sorry for making this so long..O_o Anyway, keep writing! ^__^ ~Kuroi Karasu  
  
Ryou: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Poke.  
  
Bakura: O)UCH!  
  
Ryou: poke (pokes wit pionty stick)  
  
Bakura: OUCH!  
  
Ryou: poke.  
  
Bakura: OUCH!  
  
Ryou: poke.  
  
Bakura: OUCH!  
  
Both receive hugs.  
  
Both: YAY! (poke. OUCH!)  
  
Dfp: purple people eater plushi for Kuroi Karasu!  
  
Kk: cool thanx! (POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFS)  
  
Cw: muhahahahAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! :  
  
Flora- YAY! GIFTS Chibi spray for the authoress it works believe me I tried it already..*points to chibi Jay hugging plush llama* Jay-*sucking thumb*llama, llama, llama... V.M.- aw cute *starts to tickle chibi jay* Chibi Jay- *suddenly grows fangs and bites his hand* V.M.- AAHH! Flora- and to Bakura and Ryou CHOCOLATE! 85 pounds to be precise... Chibi Jay- chocwate!! chocwate!! *hugs Ryou trying to steal his chocolate* Flora- BAD JAY! *picks jay up and hands her back her llama plushie* Chibi Jay- *hugs llama* o^__^o V.M.- stupid chibiness... ~THETWOTERRORS  
  
Dfp: NEATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: CANDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Cw: (watches ryou and bakura eet choclate) HEY! I get the spray!  
  
Dfp: NAAH IM DE AUTHORUSS! YOUR JUST MY EVILY SIDE WHO KICKS MY ASS ON VARIOUS OCCASIONS!  
  
Cw: pft.  
  
Dfp: Purple people eater pluuuuuuuushi for Flora, Jay, and V.M.!!!  
  
All: YAY! (POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFS)  
  
Dfp: (sprays ryou) AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryouibi: chibi? CHIBI CHIBICHIBICHIBICHIBI!  
  
Cw: AW! (hugs ryouibi)..?! (realizes she's hugging a boi) GAH! (drops ryouibi) DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryouibi: chibi? (tiltshead)  
  
Cw: (mouth twicthes)  
  
Dfp: baka!  
  
Bakura: (attacks dfp) IM NOTA BAKA!  
  
Cw: (sweatdrop)  
  
Ryouibi: bakaibi? Bakuwaibi? DeFwingPupiibi? Celtwicwingsibi?  
  
Cw: (hugs ryouibi) kawaii!  
  
Dfp/Bakura: (fighting over chibi spray)  
  
Cw: (cradling ryouibi in arms) hmmm hmmmm hmmm  
  
Ryouibi: BU BUYIBI!  
  
Cw: until more reviews!  
  
Ryouibi: YAH! WEVIEWIBI! 


	3. hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAno

Dfp: HI! IM SO SORRY! We have this stupid science fair to do..  
  
SaliorNeo/Red: YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! (both dissepear)  
  
Dfp: yeah theyre my classmaties!  
  
Red: (appears) I wil kill you. (dissepears)  
  
Dfp: yea he's just a little crazy.  
  
Cw: well he likes to KILL THE RURONI CAST AND THE PERSON WHO KILLED THEM!  
  
Dfp: true true.  
  
Ryou: hi.  
  
Bakura: go away.  
  
Dfp: youre mean.  
  
Cw: Deeply Feeling Paranoid.  
  
Ryou: youll never get me lucky charms.  
  
Bakura: well frankly I don't want them.  
  
Dfp: welllllllll....why not answer reviews? ++++:  
  
Chibi Jay- wes ish sowwy Cw so wes gives joo a big fw-fwa-fwla...  
  
V.M.- sound it out...  
  
Chibi Jay- f-l-a-me-th-row-er... FLAMETHROWER! ^o^  
  
V.M.- and 600 gallons of blood.  
  
Chibi Jay- and more candy for r-rr-y-oou- Ryou! and ba-ku-kur- AWW scwew it! *stomps off*  
  
V.M.- *shudders* scary chibi... *looks evil* hey I have a great dare for them... survive one chapter with the chibiness that is Jay. heheheh this should be good.  
  
Flora- what should be good?  
  
V.M.- NOTHING *runs away*  
  
Flora- ?.? ~THETWOTERRORS~  
  
Chibi Jay- *stabbing random people*  
  
~THETWOTERRORS~  
  
Bakura: CANDY! I WANT CANDY! GIMME CANDY! CANDYCANDYCANDY!!!!  
  
Ryou: eheh...  
  
Cw: FIRE! PUHAHAHAHAHA!...BLOOD! (thinks) hmm.evil plan is needed..  
  
Ryou: (glances at deep wound in his arm)er...is that A type?  
  
Bakura: that still hasn't healed?  
  
Ryou: no thanks to you! Mr "lets help crazi dude we found in ally way so's I can get me mil. Items!"  
  
Bakura: hey I didn't feel a thing.  
  
Marik: YEAH!...HAMSTER, LOOK!  
  
Ryou: NO NOT THE HAMSTER!!!!!!!!!!!(twitches)  
  
Cw: (burning the blood)  
  
Dfp: um, guys? Guess who's here..  
  
Chibijay: I hwate you.  
  
Cw: AW KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! (squeezes chibijay) Im gonna show you how to blow up things!  
  
Chibijay: o^_^o YAY!  
  
Dfp: hey hold on! Maybe next chapter, cuz chibi jay's gotta tor----play with ryou and bakura!  
  
Cw/chibijay: ok next time! (nwext twime!)  
  
Dfp: ok, V.M., Flora, and Jay , you guys get orange sheep plushies! YAY FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYOOOOOYUUUUUUUU!  
  
V.M./Flora: (POOFS OUTTA HERE! ====) )  
  
Chibijay: (evil look at r&b) wes gonna haf lotso fun! =3  
  
Ryou/bakura: O__________________________________O'''''  
  
Dfp: ok! Another onE! :  
  
HI! i am special! AND THANK U MARIK 4 THE ROD! * reaks havoc on the schools sluts and  
  
bastards*MWAHAHAHAHAHA! and ryou? can i borrow the millenium ring? I WANT TO  
  
BORROW BAKURA! also can i get ALL U GUYS IN A PHOTO! bakura can u kill tea?  
  
~Lil'misao~  
  
Bakura: kill tea? Ok!  
  
Yami: (randomly appears) NOOOOOO!  
  
Bakura: go away.  
  
Yami: ok.  
  
Yugi: !!! but wat about tea?!  
  
Yami: (shrug) hey im only a pharoh.  
  
Yugi: XO tea!  
  
Tea: hi.  
  
Bakura: THERE YOU ARE!  
  
Yugi: IDIOT! RUN!  
  
Tea: idiot? Where? =B?  
  
Bakura: (kills tea) ..well that was easy.  
  
Tea: XB  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.....Im hungry.  
  
Yami: I know a great place nearby!  
  
Yugi: Olive Garden?  
  
Yami: MICCY D'S!  
  
Yugi: YEAH!  
  
Both: (try to hi-five but miss) oops. (dissepear)  
  
Chibijay: (humming and pulling both bakura's and ryou's hair)  
  
Both: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: sure you can borrow birdie!  
  
Bakura: do I have a say in this?  
  
Dfp: no.  
  
Bakura: -_-''' just making sure..  
  
Dfp: SHEEP FOR LIL'MISAO!  
  
Lil'misao: I'll stick around till end of fic.  
  
Cw: kay.  
  
Dfp: picture? Hmm... You mean me, cw, ryou, and birdie, right?  
  
Bakura: BA KUR A!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: hey, ya know wat? I could actually try for real.....but don't get upset if I cant. And if you really don't want one, okies! Just let me know, okies? Next chap? OK!  
  
Cw: WHAT! IM IN NO PHOTO!  
  
Dfp: we'll see about that!  
  
Cw: =7 ok, next one:  
  
Hi! um... me just read... it awsome! keep at it! Oh, and me sees yous tomorrows!!Byeys!  
  
~Kash Dragon Queen~  
  
Dfp: ToT waaaaaaaaaaaa but its past tomorrows!!!!!!!!  
  
Cw: ay why not call?  
  
Ryou: who? Kr-  
  
Dfp: BAKA SAY KASH!  
  
Ryou:o.o sry. Ok, Kash? ......O______O oh NOW I remember her...  
  
Bakura: heh I have TOO many fans...  
  
Dfp: that's wat I say.  
  
Reviewers: (with mallets and guns) WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Dfp: OO''''''' NOTHING! Any way... SHEEP FOR KASH!  
  
Cw: well that's all for today, FOLKS!  
  
Chibijay: HEY!  
  
Bakura: (disepears with Lil'misao )  
  
Chibijay: (takes out knife) Let's pway, ryou!  
  
Ryou: O___________________________________________________O'''''''''''''''' 


	4. HAPPIBIRFDAI!

Dfp: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cw: We got on late.^-^''''''''''  
  
Ryou: SORRY WE MISSED YER PARTAY!  
  
Bakura: (reads review)  
  
LBSR:I changed my pen name to 'LADY'BloodShedRed. Well, here's my question: Bakura, can you come to my birthday party? You can kill me afterwards but I have to tell you that'll be very hard. Also, can Ryou come 2? My birthday party is Monday the 19th. I'm turning 13 and my Yami's turning 5,001. I also want to give Bakura this knife I STOLE from the props of LOTR and to Ryou I give a guide on how to tame your Yami.  
  
YR: HEY! I stole that knife!  
  
LBSR: Nuh uh! *sticks tongue out at YR*  
  
YR: Why y-OH! We're reviewing Bakura?!  
  
LBSR:Uh huh. *rolls eyes*  
  
YR: Bakura, you're a GREAT kisser! *drools*  
  
LBSR:Heh! *grins evilly while putting bucket in front of YR catching her drool*  
  
YR:*steps in bucket* GAH! F* Hikari!  
  
LBSR:It wasn't me! ^__^ Oh and thanks for the llamas! They come in handy when I'm traveling places. Well, cheerio! *waves*  
  
LadyBloodShedRed  
  
Dfp: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Sooooooooo....we hav a song for youuuuu!  
  
Bakura: WAT?!  
  
Cw: (takes out sword from lik 1 chap an was forgotten.)  
  
Bakura: song? That's grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!! !!! ^-^''''''''''''  
  
All: HAPPI HAPPI BIRFDAI, FROM ALL OF US TO UUUUUUUUUUU!!! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIIRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDAY, SO WE COULD PARTAY TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YAYNESS! (does a jig except bakura)  
  
Cw: (kicks bakura)  
  
Bakura: (jumping upo und downo un paino)oW!!!!  
  
Eoe: oWWWWWW!!!!!! (jump up and down holding their legs) ^-^!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: -______________________-'''''''''  
  
Dfp: 13.....wadda greet year!  
  
Ryou: yer age?  
  
Dfp: U BET!  
  
Ryou: heya another review:  
  
V.M.- ^__^ Flora- ^__^ Everyone in the world- ^__^ (you get the message right?)  
  
Dfp: ^_____________________________________________^ KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!!!!!  
  
Ryou: im blue abadi abadie....  
  
Bakura: U KNOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (givs THETWOTERRORS cosmo pluuuushies)  
  
Ryou: for LBSR and YR...(givs great bigo orange sheep plushie)  
  
Bakura: wellllllllllllll......ok (kisses YR) HAPPI BIRFDAI!  
  
Eoe: HAPPI BIRFDAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: (wink) don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!! ^___________~!!!!!!!! 


	5. SUGAAAAAAAA

Dfp: HIYAAAAAAAAAAA! (kicks a can) WAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Cw: (is deeply disturbed) ^_^ why yes I am!  
  
Ryou: find a hapi place......find a hapi place.....  
  
Bakura: POPEYE THE SAILOR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: (typing on mil. Computer) PUWAHAHAHA! ORANGE SHEEPERS! XD!  
  
Bakura: WAT?! A MIL ITEM!!!!!!!!  
  
Cw: froooooooooooom Maryland, America!  
  
Bakura: -_- I knew I shoulda went global.  
  
Cw: a review!!!!!!!! :  
  
Me: HIYA! *huggles orange sheep plushie* Oh and my Yami isn't here. She had to go to the hospital because she passed out. I think it was from Bakura's kiss. But someone else is here with me! Come on out! *YR walks out* HEY! Where did u come from?!  
  
YR: Well, I'm very,well,persuasive. *grins evilly and strokes dagger*  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Well, I wanted you to sing...*tries to hold in laughter but it burtst out*  
  
YR: She wants u to sing *looks at paper and eyes widen* She wants you to sing 'OOps I did it again'?! In *gasps and faints* \  
  
Me: I want you to sing the song my Yami just said...IN LEATHER! *bursts into fits of laughter again*  
  
YR: *wakes up* Bakura *hearts is eyes* leather *drools*  
  
Me: Oh and I wanted to thank u 4 the birthday song and I wanted to give Bakura these atomic bombs and to Ryou I give SUGAR! Well, cya! Ha! 'OOps I Did it Again'...IN LEATHER! *burtst back into laughter*  
  
Ryou: (puppi dog eyes) do I haf to?  
  
Dfp: ^----------------------------^ YUP!  
  
Ryou: X.x  
  
Bakura: ato....atooomm.....atomi imimim......atootototo..  
  
Cw: atomic bombs?  
  
Bakura: ATOMIC BOMBS!!! That's the one!  
  
Ryou: OMIGAWD SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Dfp: oh that's cool! I JUST HAD CAKE!  
  
Both: ^____________________________________________________^!!!  
  
Cw: ra save me now!  
  
Dfp: FAIRYS! (crocker)  
  
Ryou: FAIRYS......IN LEATHER PANTS! (crocker)  
  
Eoe: (everyone else) o0 (backs away from the sugar high hikaris)  
  
Ryou: (goes in room comes out in leather which atomaticaly changes bakura in leather)  
  
Bakura: wat the---  
  
Yr: BAKURA! (drool)  
  
Cw: o0 wered u come from?!  
  
Yr: uh....internet?  
  
Dfp: COOLIO! THAT'S WERE I CAME FROMN!  
  
Ryou: bakura lets siiiiiiiiing!  
  
Bakura: WHY----  
  
Cw: (has sword)  
  
Bakura: OF COURSE! O0  
  
Both: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I think I did it again  
  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
  
Oh baby  
  
It might seem like a crush  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby CHORUS: (er.random people come in!)  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent You see my problem is this  
  
I'm dreaming away  
  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
  
I cry, watching the days  
  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
  
But to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Baby, oh  
  
CHORUS: (er.random people come in!)  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah "All aboard"(RANDOM DUDE)  
  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"(ryou)  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" (bakura -_-*)  
  
"Yeah, yes it is"(ryou)  
  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"(bakura -_________-)  
  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you" (ryou)  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have" (bakura *_________*) Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Dfp: nyuk nyuk nyuk! (faints from laughing) XD!  
  
Cw: (wipes tear from eye) puwahaahaha... ok snowman pluushies for LBSR and YR!  
  
Both: (POOOOOOOF!..yea.)  
  
Ryou: oops I did it ag---  
  
Cw: (stuffs teddy beaR in his mouth)  
  
Bakura: I am mortally wounded. AS OF TODAY!  
  
Ryou: mmmmf tin mdi shdndnd! (I lik sugar!)  
  
Cw: review! :  
  
V.M.- *sigh* well, Jay turned back.  
  
Jay- V.M. why was there a lollipop in my hair?  
  
Cat & Spark - and she looks so CUTE with her new haircut!  
  
Jay- GAH! KILL THE EVILNESS OF ELMO!! *in babyish voice* NO MORE CUTE NO MORE CUTE!!  
  
V.M.- and she just thought of new questions..  
  
Jay- okay well first question Bakura can you destroy all of the elmo dolls in the world? Ryou you ish now a teddy bear! *gigantic teddy bear falls on Ryou* and To Dfp and Cw 85 million tons o' *cough*mutated*cough* Gummi Bears!!  
  
Cat & Spark- *walk in with elmo dolls*  
  
Jay- NO!! KILL THEM!! KILL THEM ALL!! *grabs flamethrower*MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
V.M.- O.O ..please tell me you can turn her back..  
  
Squeaky- UPDATE SOON! ^__^ *goes to help destroy evil elmos*  
  
Dfp: nyuk nyuk nyuk!..wait that didn't fit.  
  
Cw: eheh.ACTUALLY..after this review we are working on a fic called "the waky adventures of ryou and bakura in evil elmo land". Cross over with magic knight rayearth and .HACK///SIGN!!!  
  
Ryou/bakura: WAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Dfp: nyuk..i see anime peoples..OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou:..(under teddy bear) hkgjttluijtgbvfkuyt. (sugar!)  
  
Cw: kay snowman pluushies for Flora, Jay, V.M., and...uh..(hands them three more) in case your friends want some too. (squeaky cat and spark)  
  
Dfp: gottas goooooooo! Bu bye!  
  
Ryou: .khglujhvutb! (SUGAR!) 


	6. we got explaining to do!

Dfp: (sharpening sword) falalala.WAT READERS?! (hides sword behind back) eheh ^-^'''  
  
Cw: oh. hello. (twitch)  
  
Ryou/Bakura: (hiding in far off corner) O_____________________________O  
  
Dfp: readers are here!...(cough)theygotlucky(cough)  
  
Both: (come out looking frazzeled) o_o  
  
Cw: (twitch) ok welll..HERES A REVIEW!:  
  
^__^ -.- O.O EVIL ELMOS..RYOU..BAKURA.. KEWL!! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!! YAY!! *hands everyone tons o' candy* YAY!! ^__^ ~THETWOTERRORS  
  
Ryou: CANDY! (feels better)  
  
Dfp: (hides some in hair)..OO uh...ehehe..  
  
Bakura: great, MORE candy to confiscate.  
  
Cw: (twitch) yeah its on now, soooooooo YOU GUYS CAN TOTALLY R&R!  
  
Dfp: TOTALLY!  
  
Cw: WICKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! (both talking like surfers)  
  
Both: (laugh like surfers) HOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!  
  
Cw: (stops twitching) ok, moose plushes! (gives moose plushies)  
  
Dfp: (feeling happier) OK! Another review! :  
  
Me:So, Bakura is mortally wounded? MY JOB IS DONE! I can die happy! YR:And I'd be glad to help you along with the dieing part! *smiles evilly* Me:EEp! *ducks thrown dagger* Uh...YR return! *pulls out Pokeball* OOps! I mean uh...never mind. *light flashes and YR is gone* YR: *pounding on locked door of soul room* I'll get you Hikari! I swear it!  
  
Me:Blah blah blah! SHUT UP YR! Anyways, THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Sorry to Ryou though and sorry to Bakrua because he doesn't get a kiss because my Yami is imprisoned right now. I wanted to give Ryou some-*YR takes over* YR:First Bakura! I wanna give him these missles and some trick gum. *LBSR takes over again* Me:I'm back and I wanna give Ryou these Twinkies and these angel wings. I also wanna ask if you can bring my brother Malik(the Hikari) on in the next chapter because I kinda wanted him, Bakura, and Ryou to dance and sing to the Milkshake song. That's my brother's song. Well, me AND my Yami say bye! Oh and I updated my fic 2! R&R! Cya and can't wait for the next chappy! Sorry for the long review! ~LadyBloodShedRed  
  
Ryou: (playing with new gifts).wait the WAT song?!  
  
Dfp/cw: (holding back laughter)  
  
Bakura: malik got nothin on me! U_U.  
  
Malik: (appears and throws a hippo plushie at bakura) DO TO! U___U  
  
Bakura: hippo?  
  
Malik: MR HIPPO! UN HAND HIM FIEND! (takes back hippo plushie) ^____________^ my sisters gonna beat you if you hurt mr hippo. U_U. IT IS FACT.  
  
Bakura: (twitch)  
  
Dfp: well.?  
  
Ryou: well wat?  
  
Dfp: START SINGIN! (does a jig)  
  
Eoe: (backs away from dfp) okkkk..  
  
Ryou/Bakura/Malik/Mr Hippo: (woah mr hippo SINGS! =O)  
  
My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
and there like,  
  
its better than yours,  
  
damn right its better than yours,  
  
i can teach you,  
  
but i have to charge  
  
I know you want it,  
  
the thing that makes me,  
  
what the guys go crazy for.  
  
They lose their minds,  
  
the way i wind,  
  
i think its time  
  
la la-la la la,  
  
warm it up.  
  
lala-lalala,  
  
the boys are waiting  
  
My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
and there like,  
  
its better than yours,  
  
damn right its better than yours,  
  
i can teach you,  
  
but i have to charge  
  
i can see youre on it,  
  
you want me to teach the  
  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
  
it can't be bought,  
  
just know, thieves get caught,  
  
watch if your smart,  
  
la la-la la la,  
  
warm it up,  
  
la la-la la la,  
  
the boys are waiting,  
  
My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
and there like,  
  
its better than yours,  
  
damn right its better than yours,  
  
i can teach you,  
  
but i have to charge  
  
Once you get involved,  
  
everyone will look this way-so,  
  
you must maintain your charm,  
  
same time maintain your halo,  
  
just get the perfect blend,  
  
plus what you have within,  
  
then next his eyes are squint,  
  
then he's picked up your scent,  
  
lala-lalala,  
  
warm it up,  
  
lala-lalala,  
  
the boys are waiting,  
  
My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
  
and there like,  
  
its better than yours,  
  
damn right its better than yours,  
  
i can teach you,  
  
but i have to charge.  
  
Ryou: OH NO! I MUST BRUSH MY TEETH! I SANG UNHOLY WORDS! (twitches)  
  
Dfp/Cw: XD!!  
  
Dfp: wow the hippo sings!  
  
Cw: MOOSE PLUSHIES! (gives moose plushies)  
  
Dfp: oh a new reviewer! LET US DANCE!  
  
Eoe except bakura: (dances)  
  
Bakura: I don't dance.  
  
Mr. Hippo: says you! (kicks bakura in shin)  
  
Bakura: (jumping up and down in pain.YETAGAIN) OOOOW!  
  
Eoe: (jump up and down) OOOOW! ^__________^!  
  
Dfp: ok! :  
  
Poof?*cough*I get lost in names and things like Dfp.What is that?I dont understand many things and need alot of explaining.And I had no idea what was going on which is why I really liked it!^-^ I like to ready things I know nothings about!Update soon! ~Makinglifeabetterplace  
  
Dfp: oh sorry! Ok here we go! (change into teacher outfit)  
  
Eoe: PLEASE TEACHER! (never seen the anime. How is it? I mean please teacher, not ygh!)  
  
Dfp: ok! Poof is when a reviewer disapears. Oh we cursed in the beginning because we gots kicked off. Dfp means DaFlyingPuppy, seen in the handy dandy toolbar in the top of the screen. Im the author! And eoe means everyone else.  
  
Cw: (also in teacher outfit) and I---  
  
Eoe cept dfp: PLEASE TEACHER!  
  
Cw: SHUTUP! My name is CelticWings, dfp's yami.  
  
Bem: (appepears dressed in male teacher outfit)  
  
Ygh cast & mr h: PLEASE TEACHER!!!  
  
Bem: I am Bem, also known as SNOWBALLMAN! I am dfp's monkey of a brother, and is hereby joining the team! BAAAAAAAAACON!  
  
Dfp: I think that covers it, any more questions and we will answer them.  
  
Malik: (raises hand) OO OO PICK ME!  
  
Dfp: mr. Ishtar?  
  
Malik: why do you pick on us?  
  
Dfp: because im the authoress.  
  
Cw: I am evil.  
  
Bem: (shrug) im just here for the bacon.der BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACON!  
  
Eoe: OO?!  
  
Dfp: thankies for the questions! We really never thought about explaining, but glad we did!  
  
Cw: and you get a mooooooooose plushie, too!  
  
Bem: don't forget to review! AND BRING THE BAAAAAAAAACON! 


End file.
